Without an efficient communications network, modern power systems would not work. The communications network carries many of the vital signals that must be instantly exchanged, i.e., in real time, between different locations in the power systems to ensure the optimum control and protection of the power system. In short, communications networks enable power utilities keep electricity flowing, all the way from generators to the consumers.
Communications network conveys information for the remote control of unmanned stations, the transfer of data and load values from locations across the power grid to control centers, and transmits centralized or distributed control commands to the various sites. Communications relating to remote control of unmanned stations and transfer of data and load values is referred to as utility communications. Further, human operators communicate with each other using the communications network to coordinate actions and exchange all kinds of information. Communications between human operators is referred to as telecommunications.
Reliable communications enable protection systems to clear a line fault in the shortest possible time, or to isolate primary plant components directly affected by a fault, and thereby maintain the availability of all other critical assets in the grid.
However, there is still a need for efficient utility communications.